In a business entity or organization, information is communicated, stored and shared across various channels and means. Generally, the hardware and software components involved in the tracking, processing and recording of such business information is referred to as the information system. The structure and interdependence/interaction of supporting equipment and applications components (hardware and/or software), policies and protocol forming the information system is referred to as “the information system (IS) architecture”.
With the advent of electronic computing, business organizations, such as financial institutions, have utilized information systems to provide a computerized infrastructure for supporting business processes. Here the information system includes a number of interconnected hardware and software components, implementing one or more business solutions. The architectures of such systems are typically required to handle varying degrees of workload and priorities under imposed business constraints.
The design of information system architectures having such requirements and constraints represents a real challenge. Most existing methodologies, tools and techniques concentrate on static, partial descriptions of computerized business infrastructures. Dynamic system behavior is generally unknown until the information system is in construction or in operation, thus, limiting the possibilities for improvement. Unacceptable performance issues may become exacerbated as a system evolves with the addition of new business applications that must be supported by the architecture.
Furthermore, when the origin of a problem resides in questionable decisions made early in the development process, the cost of improvement could become prohibitive when a redesign of the system architecture is required at some level. Thus, a tremendous amount of investment may be lost due to the design of unacceptable system architectures.
Design and maintenance of information system architecture becomes more complex with the incorporation of enterprise management. Enterprise management includes end to end control across a corporation type entity, with plural business units, and monitoring performance in terms of enterprise (corporation wide) response or throughput, costs and quality of service.